


Rainbow Cupcakes

by EzmEmily



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Benny loves his lady, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cupcakes, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Food, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict comes home with a treat for his lady, to say sorry for working late</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Cupcakes

Benedict walked out on to the cold London streets. He wrapped his scarf around his neck to block out the biting chill of the air. He pulled up his umbrella, it was typical London weather. Cold and wet

When walking home Benedict could not help but feel a little bad. 

He had been working a lot in theatre lately, and that meant he had to work late. 

Really late 

It meant he was coming home at two or three o clock in the morning. And that he could not spend time with his girlfriend 

And that made him feel bad

He would come home to find her fast asleep in one of his shirts. The best he could do was crawl into bed and hold her in his arms till she woke up 

She never said anything, but he could tell from the look in her eyes that she was lonely and missed him dearly

Benedict decided that he would spoil his lady tonight

Benedict knew his girlfriend loved more than him, was cupcakes

Ones that were lovely and moist and had an impossible amount of frosting on them covered in hundreds and thousands or all kinds of sweets  
***************************************************  
Benedict entered his girlfriends favrioute bakery where there was a young man serving. When he walked up tot he counter he was greeted by a small smile 

"Good evening sir, what can I do for you today"

"Hi can I have two boxes of 10 please"

"Of course sir, what cupcakes would you like"

"One of each flavour please"

That young boy began to pick and carefully pack the cupcakes into the slots in the boxes. He put the top on the box and tied a red ribbon around the box

Benedict thanked him and handed him the money. He was about to leave when the young man stopped him

"Wait sir, you have spent over 20 pounds with us today. Would you like to try our box of four of our free samples of our brand new cupcakes"

"Why yes I'm sure she would love to"

The boy handed Benedict the free sample box and went out the door   
*************************************  
The house was dark, she must have gone to bed. Benedict shut the door and got rid of his coat and scarf

He made his way up the stairs to his bedroom, there was a soft glow under the door and he could hear the sound of the TV 

He opened the door the TV was on and he could see he girlfriend fast asleep on the bed, she was wearing on of his shirts. His muppet Sherlock Holmes shirt

She looked so peaceful

Benedict sat on the bed and carefully took her in his arms, she began to wake up

"Mmmmmm Benny" she called 

"Yes my sweetheart its me"

"Hello handsome, oh your home early"

"Yes one of the actors called in to say he was sick so a couple of plays have been called of till he gets better"

"Poor him. I hope he dose soon"

Benedict smiled as he crawled into bed next to her 

"I have something for you darling" 

Benedict placed the two boxes of ten and the free sample box on the bed 

"Oh my darling thank you so much, did you go to my favrioute bakery just for me?"

"Yes I felt bad about us not spending time together. So I felt you needed a little spoiling"

"Oh baby you don't have to do that. I know how much you love your job. You are so good at it, I can't wait to come and see your new play. I bet you'll be amazing just like everything else your in"

"You praise me to much"

"Its the truth"

Benedict smiled   
****************************************  
After the two boxes of ten were finished and Benedict and his girlfriend were on a massive sugar high

"Benny look we have one more little box"

"Oh yeah, they came free with the other two. The guy behind the counter said the were new"

"Brilliant lets have a look"

They opened the box together

"Oh Benny"

Inside were four Rainbow cupcakes with cream frosting and multi coloured hundreds and thousands 

"Oh sweetheart they are wonderful, I hope they taste as good as they look"

And they did


End file.
